The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel
by Break-in Vixen
Summary: AU: Saved by King Ashitaka, Sakura's Grand father, Clow Reed gives him a most wonderful gift, Star Light, granter of wishes. But envios Rhegeth steals it away. It's up to Sakura to get it back, she meet allies along the way. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Umi: Hiya! My name is Ryuuzaki Umi, but you can call Umi-chan! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please when you review.be gentle, huh? ^_^ If you don't like my story, well, I don't really know what to do if you don't like my story..  
  
Fuu: Oh brother.-_-;;  
  
Umi: Hey! Be quiet, Fuu-chan! Anyway, I don't own Card captors.  
  
Fuu: Good thing too.  
  
Umi: *Death glare* as I was saying.*clears throat* I don't own Card Captor Sakura, so please don't sue me! There is a full summary after this little conversation between Fuu-chan and me.so I guess.on with the story!  
  
Summary: (AU) Many years ago, Princess Sakura's grandfather, King Ashitaka of Irwain, saved the life of the wizard Clow Reed. In gratitude, the wizard gave him a wondrous golden book, Star Light, granter of wishes. But envious Rhegeth, the Dark Druid, stole away Star Light and tried to corrupt it to his evil ways. Intended to save Irwain from foreign invasion and famine, Princess Sakura, heir to the throne, sets out on a perilous journey to retrieve the stolen book. Accompanied by an enchanted wolf and a sly outlaw, Ryu. The wolf has sworn to stay by her side and Ryu seems loyal enough. Sakura wonders if she can trust man or beast-and if any of them will live long enough to win back Star Light. Their chances don't look good. After all, what mere human or beast can possibly survive the wrath of Rhegeth the Dark Druid? (UmiN: really, Really, REALLY, sorry for the long summary)  
  
"." = Talking  
  
~.~ = Thinking (¬. ¬ Fuu-chan does a lot of this.lol, j/k Ang!)  
  
~*.*~ =Change of scene or time  
  
(UmiN.) = My little, annoying, Umi notes!  
  
The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel By Ryuuzaki Umi  
  
Prologue  
  
A sprite flew frantically through the forest. Its rainbow wings a blur, dodging branches, diving suddenly to flutter around and around the old man seated on the tree stump. Chattering at him in its high, thin little voice, "Coming, danger coming, enemy!" He warned. The old man, Clow Reed the wizard, held up a hand, and the sprite perched on it, weightless as a feather and shivering, still chattering, "Enemy! Enemy comes!" "Who?" Through all his impatience, Clow spoke gently. One had to be patient with sprites for they are near-mindless little things that panicked and flew away if you were not. "Who is this enemy?" He asked again; this time no higher then a whisper. "It's...Rhegeth!" it screamed, and took to the air in a flurry. Clow got slowly to his feet, ignoring the protest of his ancient body, smoothing down his plain blue robe with steady hands. ~You will never learn, will you Rhegeth?" He stood quietly, cloaking himself in shadow and wizardry, as the other, younger wizard approached as a stalking predator. Clow looked at the black robe, black cloak, and black hood half-hiding young face, and shook his head. Rhegeth always did have a taste for overly dramatic. "That's far enough," Clow said. Rhegeth sneered. (--UmiN: Remember, Fuu-chan? ^_~) He started, whirling, hand raised to gesture, magic glittering from his fingers. "Don't!" the older wizard snapped. "I may be a hundred years old and more your senior, but you still haven't the strength or skill to stand against me and my cards, we both know it." The magic cards, The Clow Cards, began to materialize all around Clow. Each card's aura flaring. With an angry hiss, the other lowered his hand. "That's better. You're trespassing, Rhegeth. Go!" But Rhegeth was staring at him with a sudden fierce intensity. Clow locked his cool blue gaze (UmiN: What color does Clow Reed have?) with that hot black glare. Power crackled in the air between them, and a wind began to swirl around them, stirring Clow's dark hair and cloak, making Rhegeth's black cloak flutter like the wings of a giant bird. Neither wizard moved. Clow was aware of his heart pounding, blood surging in his ears. In another moment he would have to yield, and then Rhegeth. But Rhegeth broke first. With a gasp of exhaustion, he gave way, staggering under The Windy's suddenly released magic. The old wizard let him feel the full force of The Power card crushing him to the ground, and then called her back. Rhegeth lay still for a time, chest heaving with the force of his panting. Then he struggled back to his feet. Without a word to Clow, he threw his black cloak about him with a dramatic swirl and stalked away. Clow, not trusting him for a moment, stood watch, till the last trace of the younger wizard was gone. Only then did he let himself sink to a rock with a shaken sigh. The rainbow-winged sprite darted down to land on his shoulder, twittering anxiously, while Clow stroked its sleek silver hair with a gentle finger. "I'm getting to old for this, little Yue. (UmiN: Hehe, Yue-san is a sprite!) And one of these days Rhegeth is going to figure that out. But till then.Ah, curse it, how could I have made such a mistake? Why, oh why, did I ever teach him magic?"  
  
~*Somewhere else in the forest, later on.*~  
  
King Ashitaka of Irwain was young, high-spirited, and impulsive. And so it was no wonder that when he and his men went hunting, he had hurried ahead of them all. Ashitaka was tall, dark of hair and startling blue of eye. His eyes were now full of worry because Ashitaka was totally and completely lost and without so much as a hunting horn to let the party know where he was. But before he could begin to worry, the young king heard an angry squeal that could only mean one thing: boar. And a boar it was.or at least he thought it was a boar. It was bigger than any boar he had seen, its hide a dull dead black, and its tusks glinted as sharply as curved knives. Its eyes were twin red flames. Ashitaka, very much aware that he had only two small javelins with him, he began to slowly stroll away before the monstrous thing could scent him. But to his horror, he saw the boar's attention was on a dark-haired old man against a tree and was about to kill him. ~At least I do have two javelins~, he thought, and hurled the first. It struck the boar in the side causing it to turn its attention to him with anger in its eyes. Ashitaka thought "~Ah, well, here's where I die.~" but shouted defiantly, " Come on, you monster, come and die!" And with that, it charged him. Ashitaka threw his last spear with all his might and it pierced the boar through one eye to the brain. (UmiN: Eww._) Then the unexpected happened. The supposedly 'dead boar leapt to its feet and jumped upon him. Ashitaka cried out in pain as one gleaming tusk tore his arm. He wriggled his other arm free to force the javelin in deeper. Then, the boar fell. Gasping, he struggled free of the boar's crushing weight and clutched the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. He heard the old man hurry to his side. Cool hands pressed firmly on his arm. The sickening pain vanished with his touch. Ashitaka froze. The old man let out a weary sigh and drew his hands away, wiping them clean on a scrap of cloth. Ashitaka swore he had pulled it out of thin air. "I'm afraid that outfit of yours is ruined." Clow commented calmly. The young king looked nervously down and gasped. Where a huge gash should have been was a thin line of a healed wound. "You're a wizard," he said, and the old man laughed. "The wizard Clow, to be precise. And you are, I think, King Ashitaka of Irwain." "Uh, yes." ~Of course a wizard would know who I was without needing me to tell him.wait? ~ "I don't understand. If you're a wizard then why didn't you just- "Use my powers on that thing? The boar was created by.shall we say.a rival. Rhegeth. He made it immune to any magic but his own.young Ashitaka, you saved my life. Permit the wizard Clow Reed to show you his gratitude." "Oh, no need- "Hush. Follow me." Ashitaka scrambled up, hurrying after the wizard, who moved with a young man's speed.  
  
~* Minutes later*~  
  
He blinked, blinked again at the shifting, confusing scene, unable to pierce the mist engulfing the wizard's home. "Wait here." Clow said shortly, only to disappear and reappear so suddenly that Ashitaka yelped in surprise. The wizard smiled. "A man so eager to risk his life for another surely cares more for his people's welfare than his own." Ashitaka felt his face redden. "Well, yes, but." "Here." The king drew in his breath sharply. The object in the wizard's hand was somewhat like a book with a mighty lion on the front. The book was also surprisingly light, considering most of it was the brightest, most dazzling gold. "This is an amazing gift!" "Oh, indeed." Amusement flickered in the wizard's eyes. "And more. This is Star Light, a thing of magic from the Old Days." "Magic! But-but it's so small. And so light! There can't possibly be anything inside." "There isn't. Not now." All at once Clow's face was deadly serious. "Star Light is a granter of wishes. Star Light will grant only you or one of your direct lines-and only then if the magic itself agrees the wisher's need is real. Remember that, King Ashitaka: you cannot use it for frivolous ends. Star Light will only grant a wish when it chooses. And no mere mortal can guess how it will choose to answer. Use it rarely, King Ashitaka. And use it wisely." Ashitaka looked down at the book with respect. "I will," he promised.  
  
~*Somewhere near by*~  
  
No one noticed small, cunning Echi crouching there, oh no, not man, not wizard. The little creature, not much bigger than a fox or a young human child, shivered, remembering the cruel spells and beatings when obedience had not quite been enough. But this time, this time, the Master would praise, not hurt. Echi shivered again, now with delight. Bright black eyes staring out in wonder at the most beautiful object ever, ever: the glittery golden thing the man held, the thing that shimmered with magic. Surely Master would want the beautiful golden glittery thing for his very own. And when Echi brought it to him, oh, the Master would be so pleased! Unfolding its furry legs, Echi went scuttling silently off to the Master. To Rhegeth.  
  
~*At Rhegeth's Lair*~  
  
He listened to Echi without a trace of outer emotion. But Rhegeth's mind was racing. Star Light. So much power concentrated in one little artifact. That Clow had keyed the thing only to Ashitaka and his line meant nothing; magic could always be twisted by any who possessed sufficient will. As did he. Leaning forward in his chair, Rhegeth told Echi, voice carefully neutral, "Bring me this golden book." Echi bowed and scurried away. ~The old man couldn't last forever.~ Echi was a skillful little thief, and terrified of failing its master. Soon Star Light would be here. And once Rhegeth added its strength to his own. Sitting alone in shadow, in his silent, lonely hall, the Dark Druid smiled.  
  
Umi: Okie Dokie! That was the Prologue! I know I know, really boring but you gotta give my story a chance.I promise it will get better! Please Review and be gentle cause I'm a newbie! Hoped you liked it Fuu-chan! Anyway, next chapter you'll meet the lovely blossom, Princess Sakura Kinomoto. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Princess Sakura

Umi: Hi again!!! It's me, Umi-chan! Well, okay, in this chapter we meet Princess Sakura! And all the problems her kingdom faces and I also added in Eriol.  But he is. …Evil… ^_^; I'm sorry but he was the only guy I could think of! Believe me I love him to death (not as much as Syaoran) but I love him nonetheless! So he's only like this in the story.

Fuu: Umi-san! Just get on with the story would ya?

Umi: Gomen ne Fuu-chan!  Anyway, I don't own Card Captor Sakura…darn it…

Chapter One:  The Cherry Blossom

The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel

By Ryuuzaki Umi

          Tomoyo, formerly nurse to Princess Sakura, no (since Sakura at sixteen, was too old for such things as nurses) her chief lady- servant, paused in the doorway of the king's house.  Hands on her slim waist, she looked about the bare-earth courtyard. ~_Now where is that girl?_ ~

          All about her, the folk were going about their daily affairs.  Going in and out of their circular, thatched roof homes.  Pausing to chat with friends or barter for pots, tools, or vegetables.  One would almost think, that there'd had never been a drought the past year or a poor harvest; people did tend to live life in the present.

          But nowhere in the bustle was there a sign of the princess.  Tomoyo impatiently brushed a strand of raven hair back over her shoulder.  What had King Fujitaka been thinking, giving his daughter the training of a prince? Granted, Sakura was the good king's only child and heir, but even so…

          ~_It just isn't proper,_ ~ Tomoyo decided.  Had these still been the days of Sakura's grandfather, no young lady, certainly not a princess, would ever be allowed to go galloping off like a—a head strong boy.

          "Open the gates!"  A gatekeeper shouted.  And here came Sakura now, rushing in at the head of a small group of warriors.  The girl sat on her gray horse as well as any of them, tunic bunched up to her knees.  Dangling legs protected by boyish leggings and sturdy sandals; thee only sign of her royalty was the star necklace around her neck given to her from her mother.

          Tomoyo shook her head as the riders reined up and dismounted, servants hurrying to take away their horses.  Sakura was never going to be as soft or traditional as pretty, but she certainly was striking, particularly now, with her long hair and her emerald eyes—Nadeshiko's emerald eyes—so sparkling and full of life.  The woman wrinkled up her nose. Striking, too, was the aroma of sweaty pony clinging to the girl.  Tomoyo stomped towards the stable to retrieve what she was looking for.

          "Now, is this any way for a princess to look?" she scolded.  "Particularly one who is no longer a child?"

          "I suppose not, " Sakura agreed with a grin.  "But wouldn't I look silly riding about checking the condition of my father's fields in a regal gown?"

          "Humph, well never mind.  Your royal father has summoned you to him my girl. Come, you have just enough time to change into something a bit less…smelly…"

~*In her room*~

          Sakura grinned to herself.  It was fun riding around like a boy, but she had to admit it felt good to be dressed more like a true princess again, her white gown brightly embroidered at the hem and neckline.  Her auburn hair fell wavy and loose down her back.  ~_And now to see what Father wants…_~  

~*In the hall*~

A respectable servant held open the door for the princess.  Sakura smiled at the servant and entered—only to stop short, suddenly uneasy.  Her father sat alone before her, head in hands.  He looked so woeful that the girl asked warily: "Father? Are you…all right?"

King Fujitaka looked up sharply, and then very evidently forced a smile on his weary face. "Sakura.  How went your ride?"

          "Well enough." She hesitated, wondering just how much of the truth he wanted to hear right now, then continued warily, "The spring planting is going nicely, and all should be well if…"

          "If only the rain comes. I know."

          ~_Oh yes, if only the rains come,_ ~ Sakura echoed silently, ~_as they didn't come last year…_~

          The drought had meant near-disaster for the land, what with the crops failing and her father having nearly empty the royal treasure just to buy enough grain to keep all his people alive. ~_And if the drought returned this year…_~ Sakura refused to think of that.

          King Fujitaka cleared his throat nervously.  "You don't remember your mother, do you?"

          The woman had died when Sakura was barely three; all the princess remembered was when she tried to think of her mother was someone with long arms, and long, dark hair.  "N—not really, you know that. Why are you—?"

          "I loved her very much.  But…" The king shook his head. " I shouldn't have let emotion control me.  After her death I should have married again, had another heir.  I never should have put such a burden on you."

          "Irwain is my home! Of course I worry about it! Father please, what is all this?  Aren't you happy with me?"

          "Oh, love, very happy! No king could ask for a better heir, girl or boy." He took a deep breath. "I received a messenger bird today.  The ambassador from Eriol of Lerlais will be arriving in a few days."

          Sakura froze. "Oh, not that again! Doesn't he ever give up?"

          "Sakura, love, I know you didn't like King Eriol when you first met him.  But you were barely out of childhood at the time, hardly old enough to be a good judge of character."

          ~_Old enough_~ the princess thought bitterly, but said nothing.  Fujitaka smiled uncertainly. "Eriol of Lerlais may be some years your senior, but he's still young, and I imagine a woman would find him rather handsome.  Would marriage with him be such a dreadful thing?"

          "Yes, it would!" Sakura snapped, more sharply than she'd intended.  Seeing her father stare at her, she hastily continued, "We both know the man isn't madly in love with me.  He wouldn't care if I was ugly or—or as stupid as a rock!  All he wants is Irwain, and our trading route through the forest with it."

          King Fujitaka sighed. "That, alas, is the way the game of politics is played.  I thought you knew that."

          "Yes, of course, but—

          "Sakura, I will admit I had once hoped for a different alliance, one with our other neighbor instead."

          "King Anlan."

          "Of Taliath, yes." Fujitaka held up a hopeless hand.  "Unfortunately, the gods had something in mind.  You know, Alan's older son, Ronan, is already married and expecting his own heir."

          "And King Alan's youngest son, Syaoran, died in a hunting accident a few years ago, when he was about my age. Yes. I do know."

          "The king reached out to touch her cheek with a gentle hand.  "Which, I'm afraid, really does leave us with only one choice: Lerlais, with it's young, unmarried ruler."

          "Unmarried because he—because his first wife died."

          "A tragedy that's several years in the past.  And, heartless as it sounds, the death of a sickly young woman hardly concerns us now.  My dear, ours, I don't have to remind you, is a very small, very unimportant land.  If our ancestors hadn't been clever enough to take advantage of that old forest road, I doubt there ever would have been an Irwain! And you—

          He stopped short, so clearly embarrassed that Sakura finished dryly, "And I'm not exactly the sort of princess the average ruler wants for a wife.  You know the sort: Beautiful, brainless, and submissive."

          "Don't talk like that."

          "Father, I know mighty princes aren't going to come suing for my hand.  I don't care, n-not really. But…" Struggling for words that weren't too honest, she settled for: "Eriol's such a cruel man!"

          "You don't know that for sure."

          ~_Oh, don't I?_ ~ But she didn't dare tell him the truth. "I-I've heard many tales about him from traders—

          "Hardly a reliable source for information."

          "Yes, but when all the tales agree, surely some of the have to be true! One thing they all have in common is that the man never even laughs." Sakura shuddered. ~_Except when he has the chance to hurt someone less powerful than himself…_~ No, she couldn't say that to her father, either. "Rather than be forced into some stupid, loveless marriage-yes, and have Irwain's freedom bartered away as well—I'd rather stay unwed."

          "You don't know what you are saying, child.  Your mother and I—

          "Were fortunate.  You were able to wed for love as well as politics.  But I—I won't be some other king's slave.  And I won't see other people turned into slaves, either!"

          Her father smiled wanly. "When you talk like that, I see my father in you.  Ashitaka was just as fiery when it came to defending the realm! None of this would be necessary if only he'd held fast to Star Light—

          He broke off so sharply that Sakura blinked.  Had he been afraid to say more? "To…whom?" she asked.

          "To what," the king corrected reluctantly. "Star Light was a box, a magical creation, or so my father told me.  But it's long lost to us, so there 's no reason to give it another thought."

          "But—magic—what—Father! You can't leave it like this! What box? What happened to it? Was it stolen, or—or…"

          The man hesitated a long while. "Ah, well," he murmured. "What harm to it? You hardly the sort to go run off on some ridiculous quest! So now: it all started with the wizard Clow…"

~*Time laps*~

          "…And so," King Fujitaka concluded, "my father put Star Light carefully away in a casket in his private chambers, meaning to call upon it's powers only in times of direst need.  The gods be praised, those times never came.  Ashitaka never noticed till the day he died that the casket was empty.  When I was newly made king, long before you were born, I had search mounted for the wizard Clow, but my men found no sign of him." Fujitaka shrugged. "He was elderly even when my father met him, and not even wizards live forever. But I remembered Father mentioning Clow's rival, the Dark Druid Rhegeth.  And sure enough, my own court druids proved it could only have been Rhegeth who'd stolen Star Light."

          "But what good could it possibly do him? I mean, if only one of our own line can use it—Och, nonsense! That was two-generation s ago.  Rhegeth can hardly still be alive, can he?"

          "He is a wizard," her father reminded her.

          "Well, yes, but if he can't use the box—Father, I don't understand! Why didn't you just send warriors after him to get it back?"

          "Ah. Well." Shamefacedly, King Fujitaka admitted, "Up till this past year, I really had no use for Star Light.  And, frankly, letting Rhegeth keep it, particularly since he couldn't pervert its magic to his own use, seemed safer than going up against the gods know what sorcery.  Besides," he added wryly, "right now Irwain is simply too poor to afford any army powerful enough to fight a wizard."

          "And Clow did warn Grandfather to keep Star Light a secret," Sakura added thoughtfully.

          "Sakura, don't give me that dreamy look. Forget about Star Light. It' s gone, and that's the end of it."

          ~_Is it?_ ~ The princess wondered.  But all she said in reply was, "I'll be good. I'll meet with you and the ambassador from Lerlais tomorrow.  But I will not make any promises to him—or to his king."

          "Fair enough." The king reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, just as he had done when she was a little girl. "Off with you now."

~*In her room*~

          Her ladies were waiting for her, cheerful, chirpy girls her own age.  Sakura sat with them as she usually did for part of each day, toying with her needlework, dimly aware of their exciting gossiping.

          "A royal ambassador!" Little Chiharu was saying amid a storm of giggles. "Isn't it thrilling?"

          "And coming here with an offer of marriage, too!" Simple Naoko dropped her sewing to hug herself in delight. "Oooh, imagine a handsome young king suing for your hand! Isn't it romantic?"

          "Not so romantic," Rika muttered darkly. "Not when it's coldhearted Eriol of Lerlais."

          "I heard that." Sakura said in warning, and the ladies fell silent as startled birds. "I don't mean to spoil your fun.  But you must watch your tongues. I'm afraid I can't let you slander royalty." ~_Even though Rika is right…_~ "Och, I'm being as awful as my ladies! Over four years have pasted after all; Eriol might have changed…" 

~_And horses might have developed wings_~

          The ladies warily started their chatter again, keeping to nice, safe subjects: jewelry, gowns, and handsome courtiers.  But Sakura hardly heard their silliness.  Pretending to be totally engrossed in selecting just the right shade of red silk thread for an embroidered noble's cloak, she found her thoughts returning again and again not to Eriol but to Star Light.

          ~_What a marvel it must be! And how wonderful it would be to have it safe here in my father's house._ ~

          With its help (and surely, Sakura reasoned, it would help its rightful owners), Irwain would never again be threatened by drought or famine—or ambitious kings, handsome or not.

~*That night…*~

          …Sakura's dreams were troubled.

(In the Dream…)

          _She seemed to be looking out over Irwain, but an Irwain laid bare by drought.  Not a blade of grass showed green through the burned yellow stubble, not a bird sang in the drooping trees.  Sakura cried out in her sleep at the sight of the people, her people, trudging wearily from fields that crumbled to powder beneath the plow.  She saw the children sitting listlessly in the shadows; she heard a baby crying weakly with the pain of hunger._

          No, oh no, please, no…

          And the dream changed.

          _All at once something gleamed in her arms:_

_          Star Light. She recognized the beautiful thing even though she'd never seen it before.  Carefully, the princess opened the book, and a shimmering blue girl jumped out.  She was seated upon a little cloud.  She had little drops of water hanging from her hat, which resembled a jester's hat. She smiled at Sakura. Then flew towards the sky. Then Sakura felt something hit her face. The Rain! It was raining, and as she watched, lovely, healthy green spread out over the parched lands.  The drought was over, and the crops were fine and full.  The weariness was gone from her people's faces, and joyous laughter rang in the air…_

          The echoes of that laughter were still with Sakura when she woke.

          The girl rubbed her eyes with a shaken hand.  What a strange, strange dream! Part of it had been sparked by her father's tale, of course.  And yet…magic had glimmered about the whole thing, as surely as magic must glimmer about Star Light itself.

          Almost, Sakura thought uneasily, as though Star Light had, somehow, been calling to her.

          ~_No that's ridiculous! No matter what spells Clow placed about it, the thing is still a box, nothing more than a box. ~_

          Besides, what good was dreaming? Star Light was in the hands of a Dark Druid, an evil wizard.

          And there, no matter what silliness she dreamed, it seemed likely to stay.

Umi: Okie Dokie! There's chapter one! Really sorry but I've been way busy with reports from like every class! And to top it off, my super gay computer erased my chapter two and three so I have to rewrite them both! But I'll get them out as soon as I can!  Oh yeah, and please, Please, PLEASE review! I would love to hear from you! I need everyone's opinion here!  I assure you guys that my story will get better…I just like to take things nice and slow!

Fuu: Umi-san! That's disgusting…

Umi: Shuddup Fuu-chan! You know what I meant! Anyway, please review! Love ya much and in the next chapter we'll learn why Sakura thinks Eriol is a cruel man… "Memories" is the next chapter…Ja ne! ^_^


	3. Memories

Umi: Konnichiwa! How's everyone? Well, as promised, here's chapter 2: Memories.  We'll find out why Sakura thinks Eriol is such a cruel man.

Fuu: It's really a good reason! He—

  
Umi: Fuu-chan! Don't give it away! They can all read!

Fuu: Hehe Gomen ne Umi-san!

  
Umi: It's okay! Anyway, if anyone didn't know whom the blue girl was that came out of the box, it was the Rain Card! Okay, so, on with the story!

Chapter Two: Memories…

The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel

By Ryuuzaki Umi

          Sakura, her politest smile fixed on her face, told herself firmly that she would behave. But oh, it wasn't going to be easy!

          Surely the ambassador from King Eriol of Lerlais had been a weasel in a former life. No, not anything as elegant as a weasel.  A snake, maybe, or something slimy.  It wasn't that he looked unpleasant.  On the contrary, not a fold of his long dark cloak was out of order, not a strand of his pale gray hair was out of place.

          But his smile somehow managed to be both perfectly proper and contemptuous at the same time, and his brown eyes held a chill of mockery as though he were saying silently, _you're only peasants, both you and your petty little kingdom.  You should be honored my king even bothers with you._

"…And so, Your Most Gracious Majesty,' he continued smoothly, voice urbane, "my master, King Eriol of Lerlais, having heard of your daughter's charm and wit"—his flick of a glance told Sakura how little he thought of that—"once again expresses his desire to take the Princess Sakura to wife."

          "We are pleased by—" King Fujitaka began, but before he could get any farther, Sakura, to her horror, heard herself blurt out:

          "Why?"

          "Sakura!" her father whispered sharply, and, "Your Majesty!" the ambassador protested.

          ~_Stop it!_ ~ Sakura scolded herself. ~_Don't say anything else!_ ~

          But there wasn't any stopping this ridiculous inner self that had suddenly decided now was a good time to be honest.  Helplessly, Sakura heard herself continue, quite calmly, "I already have refused your king once.  Why won't he give up?"

          King Fujitaka glared at his daughter, and then gave the ambassador a charming smile.  "She was young.  You know how foolish young girls can be."

          The ambassador's own smile had never wavered.  "Of course, " he murmured. "You Majesty—"

          "Excuse me." ~_Oh, be quiet! ~_Sakura begged herself, but the words still refused to stop.  "We all know exactly why King Eriol wants to marry me.  If I'm wrong, if he really is interested not in Irwain but in me, let him tell me so himself.  Till then, Father, my lord, I—I bid you good day."

          "Sakura!" her father snapped, but the girl pretended she didn't hear him, hurrying from the hall in a swirling cloak and gown.

          She made it all the way to her private chambers, dodging puzzled servants, refusing to weep.  It shouldn't hurt like this to know that she was only a bargaining chip; every princess was raised knowing to marry for love was an almost impossible dream.  Ad yet—oh, it did hurt, it did!

          But running away couldn't possibly help.  All she'd accomplished by racing out of the hall like a spoiled child was angering the ambassador and her father. And of course they had every right to be angry.  In the game of politics, Sakura knew, you never, ever spoke truth outright; you always veiled it in careful, courteous words.  What had made her so—so stupidly blunt? And why, oh why, had she run off like this?

          Sakura shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.  All at once the sight of her father and ambassador pretending she wasn't even there, of the ambassador's barely hidden contempt for herself and her father, had been too much to bear.  She hadn't dared stay in that hall a moment longer.

          _If I had, I think I would have thrown something at the man.  So false, so cold. Like his master._

Suddenly she couldn't stand still.  Sakura paced restlessly back and forth, trying not to remember.  But how could she forget the first time she'd met Eriol of Lerlais? It was true, she really had been young, barely into her twelfth year, and rather awed by the sight of the tall, elegantly blue-haired young man who had come to Irwain on a diplomatic visit.  Her father had entertained him quite literally royally, hunting him with him by day, feasting with him by night.

          _But Father never once noticed how Eriol was eyeing me. He laughed when I told him, and teased about my "suitor."_

The suitor who had concerned her in quite palace hallway. At first, Eriol had been quite charming, complimenting her on her sleek auburn hair, her pretty gown. But bit-by-bit his compliments had turned sharp, and dark.  Young as she was, Sakura hadn't been quite sure what he meant, only that his words were making her strangely uncomfortable. 

          _I should have run…_

How could she? The rules of politics had already been drilled into her; it wasn't wise to be rude to royalty.  Even such royalty as this man who was whispering his strange, hot words in her ear.  Nearly sick with fright, Sakura had tried her best to imitate her father, politely asking after the health of Eriol's wife.

          "Oh, she's such a sickly thing." Eriol's voice had been so cold and casual it sent shivers all through Sakura.  "Unable to bear a child or sit beside me at court.  I doubt she'll be with us very long."

          And then…

          Sakura paced even more fiercely, trying to shut out the memory of his cruelly powerful body suddenly crushing her against a wall, his hand forcing itself roughly into the bodice of her gown.  She'd turn her head sharply away before he could kiss her, but she didn't dare scream; even then she knew that to call for help against a king would involve her father in a crisis that might lead to war.

          Instead, Sakura but his ear, so savagely she'd tasted blood.  Eriol hissed in pain, flinging her from him.  Hand to his bleeding ear, he'd snarled a warning to her: "If you tell your father about this, I swear I'll kill you, I'll kill all your people!"

          Of course, she hadn't said a word.  She'd taken to her bed, pretending to be ill, and not a soul had suspected the truth. Eriol had left without Sakura seeing so much as another hair on his handsome head, and the frightened child she'd been had prayed he would never, ever return…

          But she was no longer a child.  What Eriol had tried to force on her has borne little resemblance to the normal happenings between men and women, she knew that; she'd seen enough happy couples to know such matters were meant to be a joy, not something to dread.  Surely even those brought together in arranged matches could still find some delight to take in one another. But with Eriol—

          Sakura's legs suddenly seemed to have lost their power.  She sank to her bed, imagining the nightmare of life as Eriol's wife, not just in his bed but also in every aspect of the day, bound to him by law and politics, subject to his moods and whims and cruelties.

          _Dear gods, no. I can't marry him, I can't. And I—I won't, I swear it!_

Oh, easy to vow! But how, Sakura wondered bleakly, could she prevent it? Obviously not by telling her father the truth of what had happened back then; that was too politically dangerous a subject, even now.  But what else could she possibly do?

          Without warning, thoughts of her dream of Star Light swept back into her mind.  Sakura sighed impatiently. Dreams.  What good were dreams?  Oh yes, with such magic, magic that by its very creation could not be misused for harm or gain, there would be no reason to worry about Eriol or drought or any other perils, but—

          "My lady." It was Tomoyo, looking at her with severe disapproval.

          Sakura started guiltily. "I know." She got to her feet with resignation. "My father wishes to speak with me."

          As they walked, Tomoyo began edgily lecturing her princess.  Sakura caught nervous bits of "How could you be so foolish," and "…such a fine match!" and "…running off like a silly little girl!" But she ignored it all as best she could, continuing on grim silence.

          What a wonderful day this was turning out to be…

~*In the king's throne room*~

          If only her father would shout at her, or scold her, or even threaten her! Instead, King Fujitaka seemed determined to treat his daughter like some erring little girl.

          "My dear," he said gently, "this hysteria isn't like you."

          "I wasn't hysterical. I only—"

"Hush. Listen to me. I know you must be frightened of the idea of marriage.  After all, you're still a child."

"Father, I'm sixteen!"

"Ah. Well." He considered that a moment, then rushed on past it, continuing hastily, "It's natural you should be afraid; fear of the unknown is quite a natural thing."

"But I'm not—"

"King Eriol of Lerlais is young and ambitious, with warriors enough to make him a valuable ally of Irwain—as I thought you understood.  And as such an ally, he would be careful to treat you well."

_The way he nearly raped me on his first visit?_ No, she wasn't going to say that to her father! "Oh, yes," Sakura said dryly. "Until I produced an heir for him.  Then he wouldn't need me anymore. And he certainly wouldn't need you! Father, I—I—"

"Now you are just being silly," he soothed. "Eriol won't hurt either one of us."

_No? What about is first wife? The one too sickly to bear him a child? The one who failed him? For all I know, Eriol murdered her!_ Gods, she couldn't say that either! "Oh, won't he?" Sakura exploded.  "There could be a hunting mishap, tainted food, a fall from a balcony—'Accidents' can happen, and I—I don't want one to happen to you!"

"Nonsense. He wouldn't—"

"Please, listen to me! As you say, Eriol is still young; as you say, he's ambitious—but he's also completely ruthless! And that makes him dangerous!"

"Nonsense," Fujitaka repeated calmly, that infuriating, patronizing note back in his voice. "Sakura, I've listened to enough of this. Go back to your chambers and think things over."

"But can't you just—"

"No. I cannot. Go to your chambers and think things over.  And in the morning, love, I expect you to have made the proper decision."

His suddenly cold expression left no doubt in Sakura's mind as to what that decision was supposed to be.

"Yes, father," she murmured reluctantly.

Umi: Hoped you like chapter two! Stayed tune for the next chapter: Plots! We'll find out what Sakura plans to do with this sudden problem.

Fuu: Ew! I cannot believe Eriol did that!

Umi: Well, Sakura does have a really good reason to hate him, don't ya think?

Fuu: Yep yep!

Umi: Anyway, please review! I really want you opinion on this chappie! Well that's it I guess…Ja ne! ^_^


	4. Plots

Umi: Hi everyone! How are all of you doing? Good I hope! Well, this is Chapter 4: Plots!

Fuu: In this chapter you'll find out what Sakura will do about the problems (Irwain, Star Light, and Eriol!)

Umi: ¬_¬ Thank you Fuu-chan...

Fuu: ^_^ No problem Umi-san!

Umi: Anyway...on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Plots

The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel

By Ryuuzaki Umi

          Sakura sat alone in her chambers as her father had ordered, and as he had also ordered, did her best to think things over.  But she knew he wouldn't have been pleased at the course her thoughts were taking.

          _I have only two choices, and I-I don't like either one!_

She could agree to marry Eriol.  But if she did, she'd be putting herself, her father, and her land in peril.

          Yet Eriol was hardly a patient man or a forgiving one.  If Sakura refused to marry him, he would be furious.  Furious enough, perhaps, to decide that, weak as Irwain was right now, he needn't bother with any flimsy excuse of marriage.  Far easier to soothe injured pride with an invasion.

          _We could never hold him off, not in the state the land is in. _Sakura shivered.  She had never actually seen warfare, the gods be thanked, but she'd overheard enough tales from her father's warriors when they hadn't realized she was listening.  It was far too easy to imagine Irwain under siege, its people dying slowly of hunger or more swiftly by the sword or spear, or, maybe worse, being carried off as hopeless slaves.

          _But what can we do without a strong enough army? Cast spells?_

If only they could! But the only charms the gentle court druids knew were healing spells.  Only truly powerful magic far beyond their skill would save Irwain.

          _Magic such as Star Light--No, stop that! We don't _have_ Star Light!_

But without warning her mind was filled yet again with that dream of rain, of green and fertile lands...

          _Star Light, indeed._

The box belonged to the wizard Clow, and everyone knew how mighty Clow had been. But what good was that knowledge now? Sakura sighed, pacing once again, moving restlessly from this side of the room to the other.  What Irwain needed right now was a hero, some larger-than-life hero out of a bard's tale, the sort of fearless fellow who'd ride boldly into the sorcerer's stronghold, conquer the Dar Druid, and carry off Star Light in triumph.

          What nonsense.  There weren't any such heroes in the real world. Beside, she thought with a touch of wry humor, if everything her father had told her was true, no one outside of the royal family line was allowed to know about Star Light anyhow!

          _Father, I love you dearly, but--but why do you have to be so gentle?_

King Fujitaka had been as bold as his father Ashitaka when he'd been young, so Tomoyo told Sakura, but he had ruled a peaceful land so long all the boldness had faded.  Not that it mattered, Sakura reluctantly admitted: even if he was the boldest man who ever lived, a king could hardly up and abandon his throne to go off on a quest that might be the death of him!

          That left only one person who both knew about Star Light and was free to go hunting it.

          The princess stiffened. "_Me?_"

          Oh no, that was ridiculous. She shouldn't even consider it. Sakura hastily resumed her restless pacing, trying to force the thought out of her mind, arguing fiercely with herself. She was a princess, not a-a hero! Maybe she could handle a dagger well enough, and she certainly could use a sling as skillfully as any rabbit-hunting boy, but she wasn't a trained warrior, she didn't know how to manage a sword or spear.  This was truly ridiculous, and—and—

          And, ridiculous though it might be, terrifying though it certainly was, the idea refused to leave.  Recovering Star Light really did seem to be the only alternative, the only choice with even the slightest chance of bringing happiness.

          Star Light, and the jester-girl of life-giving rain… 

Sakura sank in her bed.  For a long, long while, she sat stock still with sock.  And somewhere in the quiet hours that passed it came to her that she'd accept what must be done.

          Aye, and done quickly! Oh gods, yes, to wait till even tomorrow would mean facing her father and the ambassador, and agreeing to be able to get away. No, if she was going to leave at all, it would have to be tonight.

          _I-I can't…_

But even while some of her thoughts were fluttering about panic, the rest of her mind had already started planning what must be done:

          She would take her warmest, most closely woven cloak, of course—an outfit plain enough to be the despair of fastidious (UmiN: haha big word! Fuu-chan) Tomoyo, maybe, but a good, unremarkable gray and brown, perfect for forest wear. A change of clothing wouldn't add too much weight to her pack and was definitely necessary; she could hardly wear the same outfit all the time, not if she didn't want to come down with some unpleasant skin disease!  Combine the clothes with her sturdiest, most comfortable boots, and she should be able to hike for days. Ha, yes, and in that outfit, even if she ran into her father's people in the forest, they'd never recognize her as a princess!

          Food. What about food? Ah! She'd add to the pack whatever would keep without spoiling, and depend on her skill with a sling to bring down rabbits and other small game. Mm, she'd better add a packet of healing herbs as well, just in case. There should be clear streams enough to provide water.

          Yes, yes, provisions were all well and good, but which way should she do to find Star Light? There was a vast amount of forest beyond Irwain's walls! But her father had hinted that Rhegeth's dun, his fortress, lay somewhere to the west . . .. Vague directions. But the season was spring, the time when the first traders came walking the roads. Surely she would run into some of them.  Anyone who depended on wide amounts of travel for his livelihood would almost certainly know of that fortress, if only as a place to avoid!

          So be it. West she would go, and then…only the gods knew what would happen.

~*At night in her room*~

          Sakura mused that getting ready for bed that night, all the while pretending nothing at all was wrong, was surely one of the most difficult things she had ever done. Somehow managed to keep smiling and nodding and say almost nothing at all as her ladies fussed over her.  Somehow managed not to confess everything to Tomoyo as the woman brushed her hair for her, crooning peacefully. As Sakura snuggled in bed, pretending she was too sleepy for speech, Tomoyo whispered, "Sleep well, cherry blossom. All will be well, you'll see."

          The woman blew out the candles and left.

          Suddenly very much alone, Sakura gasped out before she could stop herself, "Oh, wait!"

          "What's that, my dear?"

          "Uh…n-nothing.  Good night Tomoyo."

~*Later on*~

          There wasn't the slightest danger of falling asleep. Wide-awake, wide-eyed, Sakura felt as though she would never need sleep again, waiting out the seemingly endless hours.  After an eternity had crawled by, she knew it must at last be past the middle of the night.  Trying not to make a sound, the girl slipped out of bed, heart racing, fumbling for her clothes in the dark and feeling helplessly clumsy. Her boot! Where was her other boot? And the clasp for her cloak was never going to close…

          But at last Sakura was dressed, her pack slung over her back, and she tiptoed down through the meeting hall, ducking into shadow whenever a weary guard trudged by. She glanced wearily out into the earthen courtyard. One more guard was walking out there.

          "Go on!" Sakura urged him softly. "Go away!"

          There, now, he was finally moving away…the faint flicker of his torch was fading, fading…now!

          Sakura darted out and into the building housing the royal kitchens.  The kitchen help were asleep in here, snoring gently, and she moved with exaggerated care, gathering provisions into her pack.

          She was done. There were no excuses for lingering.  Taking a deep breath, the princess stepped back out into the night.

          She hadn't had a chance to really notice it before, but it was cold out here, cold and dark! Shivering, Sakura pulled her cloak tightly about herself, grateful for it's warmth, and then started forward, wishing she could somehow steal a horse out of the stables.

          Impossible. Someone would be sure to see or hear her. Besides, horses need grain if they were going to travel a distance, and there was a limit to what she could carry! At any rate, Sakura told herself, she could probably work her way through the tangle of forest more easily on foot.

          Getting out of Irwain was almost alarmingly easy.  Both guards at the palisade's double gate had fallen asleep at their posts.  For a moment Sakura stood over their huddled forms, hearing them snore, and burned with anger.  How _dare_ they sleep on duty? She would—

          She would do nothing. She wasn't foolish enough to awake them. Instead, praying there wouldn't be any alarming creaks, the princess pulled one heavy wooden gate open just enough to let her squeeze through, then pushed at its stubborn weight till she had it closed again.

          She turned. The forest stood before her, a great, silent black mass in the darkness.  For one long, terrified moment, staring at that chill, alien vastness, Sakura couldn't move at all.

          "Irwain, for you," she murmured at last, and started forward into the night.

Umi: Ta-da! Here's chapter 4: Plots!  Hope you like it! Well, I guess I'll see ya next time! Next up is Chapter 5: Forest Dwellers!  You'll get to meet Ryu, the sly outlaw.


	5. Forest Dwellers

Umi: Hello again! It's me! Here is the next chapter…Forest Dwellers! In this chappie you'll meet the sly outlaw named Ryu. Who, by the way, is totally made up by me!

Fuu: Anyway…

  
Umi: Shut it Fuu! Anyway, if you want to see a disclaimer, go to the Prologue. On with the story!

~**Just a little note**~

Oh yea, and before I forget! Thank you **Gaea** for the review! Your constructive criticism will be taken into account! Thanks so much for helping me out!  And don't worry, Syaoran is coming in the next chapter, but not really as you expect…oh and about the Eriol thing, I didn't wanna make him bad either but he was the best choice I had, however if it bothers you I'll find out a way to turn him good, or maybe you could give me ideas? Well, whatever you think, we'll talk about! Thanks again!

Also big thanks to **Angel. w 1 ing**, I'm glad u like Umi-chan too! And by the way, I love HIEI TOO!! He's so coolie. Okay so anyway, on with the story! Thanks for the review!

The Blossom, The Wolf, and A Weasel

By Ryuuzaki Umi

Chapter Four: Forest Dwellers

            Sakura crouched in the bushes, trying to ignore the root bruising one knee, hardly daring to breathe as she peered through the leaves. There, so close to where she hid, were a band of warriors searching the forest.

            Searching for her. Oh yes, she recognized every one of them. Her father had sent them hunting for her, as he'd done in the last three days.

            ~_Of course he had sent them_, ~ Sakura thought ~_he could only be thinking she'd run away from home like a little angry at her parents._ ~ If the warriors caught her, she'd be dragged back in disgrace, as she really was only a child.

            "Wish the king had let us take the dogs."

            ~_Oh, thank you Touya! _~ Sakura glared at the stocky, brunette-haired man. (UmiN: Let's get something straight…Touya isn't Sakura's brother in this story, k? Carry on…)

            She wasn't the only one who disapproved. Fair-haired Lantis, lean as a hunting hound himself, said sharply, "You don't hunt a princess with dogs!" 

            "That's right," an annoyed Eagle (ßyes, that's a name) snapped, "shout it out so we can be sure Princess Sakura hears us!"

            "Och, what difference does it make?" Touya asked impatiently. "We've been searching for her for three days now, without hunting down so much as a hair from her pretty, stubborn head.  If we haven't found the princess by now, we're never going to find her."

            "Bah," Eagle said shortly. "She may be a princess, but she's still only a girl. And one girl can't possibly escape an entire troop of trained warriors."

            "She's done it so far, hasn't she?"

            Lantis sighed. "Serves us right for teaching her woodcraft so very thoroughly."

            ~_It does, indeed, ~_ Sakura thought.

            But is she stayed here any longer; the men couldn't possibly avoid discovering her.  Moving bit by careful bit, the princess backed away on hands and knees, testing each spot before she put her weight on it, biting her lip so she wouldn't make a sound if she landed on a root or a sharp bit of rock. When, after what seemed an eternity, she was finally sure the warriors couldn't see or hear, Sakura got to her feet and hurried off, struggling through he tangle of forest, tripping over roots, snagging clothes and hair on branches. At last, breathless, she sank to a rock, listening feverishly, sure that for all her care; she'd made enough noise in her flight for an army to follow her.

            Sakura let out a long sigh of relief. If the warriors were still following her, the small birds and animals would have remained quiet, frightened all those noisy, invading human presences. Now all she had to do was puzzle out where her mad rush had taken her.

            She…_could_ puzzle it out, couldn't she?

            As Sakura stared at the dense, featureless green world about her, a weight of fear settled slowly and coldly into the pit of her stomach. Dear gods, she hadn't the vaguest idea where she was! She didn't know where Irwain lay. She didn't even know which way she was facing! Thin rays of sunlight, filtered down from the crown of leaves, but there was just enough of them to let her judge direction.

            ~_That—that's all right. All I have to do is climb a tree. _~

            But when Sakura managed to struggle her way up, she found herself looking out over an unbroken sea of green.

            ~_No, oh no……_~

            The cold weight of fear was beginning to make her ill. It wasn't so bad, she told herself sharply, it really wasn't so bad. At least now she knew which way was west, and could keep going west by following a straight line from tree to tree…Oh, fine. But what small section of "west" did she need? Unless she could find a road, Sakura told herself, she wasn't likely to come across any of the traders who were supposed to give her directions to Rhegeth's den.

            ~_I'm just going to have to search through all the endless leagues of forest, assuming…~ _she thought bitterly, ~_…I manage to survive that long…_~

            It isn't fair. ~_After Irwain suffered through such a drought last year, the forest shouldn't look so green, so lush—so eternal._ ~

            The princess sank back to a rock, struggling to hold back tears of sheer panic. How could she have done such a stupid, stupid thing? She was lost, truly, hopelessly lost.

~*Days Later*~

            Still traveling desperately west, Sakura knew she would have welcomed even someone who would carry her home in disgrace. ~_Home! What a wonderful word!_ ~ She hadn't seen the slightest sign of the warriors for…however long it had been. Sakura licked her lips, realizing, she had lost track of time.

            Not that it really mattered. It was full spring in the forest. Part of her was proud she had survived this long. She could tell which plants and berries were safe to eat, could successfully hunt down small prey, and had found small streams filled with pure water to drink. Her muscles had toughened up nicely from all the traveling. And there wasn't real danger from the weather because it had stayed cooperatively mild. Her cloak had indeed proved waterproof enough to keep her dry in the rain.

            Back home, the farmers would be starting the spring planting. The spring planting that she wasn't going to see.  As she searched for a good place to camp, she had to fight back tears. What a silly thing to cry about! There would be other spring times.

            ~_Wait! What is that?_ ~ Tears forgotten, the princess began sniffing the air…Wood smoke! Gods, all she needed now to finish everything was a forest fire—no, no, the forest was surely too moist for that. Besides, the faint flickering light she could make through was too small for a forest fire.

            ~_A campfire?_ ~ Dear gods, could she have possibly stumbled across someone's homestead? The thought of a warm bed, a bath, and a roof over her head…Overwhelmed she started forward—

            Then stopped short. Who would be living in the middle of the forest? Not farmers…Traders, maybe? No, not in a dense forest. Foresters? Or someone less honest, someone she might not want to meet?

            At last, the princess stalked warily forward. Holding her breath, she parted to branches just enough to let her see…

            No house, nothing but a campfire.  Three, no, four men sat by the fire, jesting softly as they polished knives. They were hard-faced and dirty it was difficult to tell age, ragged as weasels. Weasels, indeed. These could only be one thing, a group of outlaws.

            ~_Wonderful. Just what I didn't need. ~_

Their leader was standing somewhat apart from the others, and Sakura drew in her breath in astonishment. He was startlingly handsome amid all the roughness, his narrow face as elegant as that of someone out of Faerie, his hair softly golden.

            ~_Don't be a fool_! ~ Sakura snapped at herself. Yes, he was beautiful, yes, bards sang of hero-outlaws living in the forest, doing good deeds, but she wasn't about to believe such nonsense.  A man who'd lost every sense of law, no matter how handsome he was, was no more dangerous than any true outlaw.

            A hand suddenly clamped down on her moth, stifling her startled scream.

            ~_You see, idiot? They had a scout posted! ~_

As she struggled frantically to reach for her knife, a rough arm caught her about the waist. Sakura was dragged forward, kicking and clawing, into the circle of firelight, and dumped without ceremony on the ground.

            "Hey, look what I caught."

            Heart racing, Sakura scrambled up, knife in hand, tryin to look as dangerous as an outlaw herself. The beautiful blond outlaw shook his head in mocking disapproval, smiling.

            "Now, sweetling, don't be so fierce." His voice was a purr. "We're not going to hurt you."

            His eyes were blue, so very blue. Sakura stared into them, fascinated, hearing his voice soothing her, soft as precious velvet…

            Someone chuckled, the sound so ugly the princess was jarred back into reality. The other outlaws were all staring at her like so many starving wolves, and Sakura fought back a shudder, all too well aware of the harm that could be worked against a woman alone.

            The blond outlaw frowned, angry, Sakura thought, that his pretty spell had been broken, but he continued suavely, "And what's a pretty creature like you doing all by her lonesome?"

            His glance swept over her, making Sakura suddenly, ridiculously, aware of how worn and travel stained she must look.  Ignoring the impulse to straighten her tangled braids, she glared up at him.  Voice rusty from disuse, she snarled, "That's none of your business!"  
            The men laughed again, nudging each other, but their leader studied her thoughtfully. "Oh, I think it is," he purred, blue eyes flickering. "I think it's very much my business. In fact, I think we're all going to have a jolly night together." He took a smooth step forward, smiling. "Now, put down that knife, sweetling, and join the fun."

            "No." Sakura struggled to keep her voice from trembling. "Get back, weasel, or I swear I'll cut your pretty face for you."

The man threw back his head in a bark of laughter, and then lunged at her as swiftly as a wolf, catching her about the waist before Sakura could react, crushing her against him.

~_Eriol! ~ _She thought wildly. ~_He's just like King Eriol! ~_

            The outlaw's hand closed about her knife arm, so tightly that Sakura gasped. In another moment she'd have to drop the knife—Curse it, no! She had escaped Eriol; she'd escape this man, too!

Fiercely, Sakura twisted about and bit the outlaw's hand so hard he yelled, losing his grip on her wrist. The princess lunged up blindly with the knife, feeling it strike flesh, hearing him cry out a second time. He pushed her away, doubling over, hands over his face, swearing in a choked voice. Sakura stared in horror at the blood dripping from between his fingers. Oh dear gods, she really _had_ cut him! 

The other outlaws were locked in shock. In that instant before they could recover, Sakura turned and ran.

Umi: Well, there is Chapter Four Forest Dweller! Hope you enjoyed it!  Next chapter: The Wolf.  Please read and review! Sayonara!


	6. The Wolf

Umi-chan: Hey all I'm back with Chapter five: The Wolf. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Blossom, The Wolf, and The Weasel By Ryuuzaki Umi  
  
Chapter five: The Wolf  
  
Sakura raced through the night-black forest with frantic speed, by wild luck dodging branches in the darkness and avoiding roots and rocks. All too soon, the outlaws came storming after her, burning branches clutched in their fists. But the very light that let them see where they were going let Sakura see and avoid them.  
~But I c-can't keep running forever...I've got to—got to rest. ~  
At last, breathless, the girl went to earth in a little cave under a mat of tree roots, curling up into as small a bundle as she could manage, struggling not to gasp out loud, trying to be nothing more than one small part of the night. She heard the men crashing all about her for a time, muttering angrily as they searched.  
~Don't let them find me, please, please don't let them find me! ~  
"It's no good," someone muttered. "She's gone."  
"No!" that was their leader, one hand still on his bleeding face. His voice is trembling with pain and fury, he snarled, "She won't get away with this. I'll find the little witch no matter how long it takes!"  
Sakura bit back a frightened whimper. ~Don't be stupid! ~ She snapped at herself. ~You've heard enough angry courtiers to know when a man's making empty threats. If he could catch you, he already would have! ~  
At last, peeking cautiously out of her cramped little cave, she saw the outlaw leader leave. Sakura waited for what seemed a lifetime after that, but to her immense relief, the small forest noises finally started up again, telling her that he and his men were gone.  
~I fought him, ~ she thought in disbelief. ~I fought a man and—and marked him. I won, and I—I—oh dear gods. ~  
A sudden surge of memory shook her: She was a child once more, lying huddled in ed, stunned by Eriol's attack, refusing to tell anyone, even worried Tomoyo, what had happened. This attack had seemed so terribly the same, the same horrid strength used against her, the same horrid sense of being...unclean. Of being helpless...  
No! If there'd been the same attack, there had also been the same defense. She had escaped then; she had escaped now. One thing she was not, Sakura told herself sternly, was helpless!  
But the fact didn't seem very comforting at the moment. Miserable, tired, frightened, the princess didn't want to be the triumphant warrior just now.  
~ I only want to be safe at home! ~  
Her mind conjured an image of herself in her chambers, surrounded by her ladies, all of them warm and dry and comfortable, and Sakura gasped in anguish as a wave of homesickness washed over her. Oh, to be back there, listening to their silly, friendly, happy chatter! And her father—her father must be wondering if she was dead. Dear gods, maybe he'd already held a funeral feast for her!  
~I'm alive, Father, I'm alive! ~  
Nonsense. He couldn't possibly hear her. She was alone, all alone, with no one to know what became of her. If she hadn't managed to escape, right now those outlaws would be—would be—  
~I escaped. It's all right. I did escape. And self-pity is stupid. Worse than stupid. Dangerous. ~  
But she kept seeing over and over again the outlaw she wounded, hands over his face, and the blood...He'd been so beautiful, so very beautiful. Sakura couldn't seem to stop shivering, even after she wrapped her cloak tightly around her.  
~Dear gods, I want to go home, I just want to go home.~  
But she was very weary to cling to misery, too weary even to hold to fear. And at last, still huddled in her shelter, Sakura drifted into broken sleep.  
  
A sudden wild rustling in the underbrush woke the princess with a gasp, her heart racing with alarm. Who—what—what was out there? No normal forest creature made so much noise, but the wild rustling didn't sound like anything the outlaws might make. It didn't sound like anything any human would make! What manner of...monster...?  
~N-Nonsense. There are no such things as monsters. ~  
Weren't there? All of Tomoyo's stories—stories that seemed so deliciously scary when she'd been a child settled cozy in her bed—came rushing back to her. Biting her lip, Sakura lay tightly curled in her little cave like a wild thing hiding from predators.  
No. This was ridiculous. Ignoring a danger didn't make it disappear. Listening to the fierce, frantic rustling, the girl knew she couldn't just go on huddling here. It might be some trick of the outlaws, it might be something far more terrible, but she had to know what was out there!  
Carefully, almost to stiff to move, Sakura struggled to her feet, trying to shake some life back into her cramped body. The moon hadn't quite set, and enough cold silver light filtered down to the forest floor to let the princess stalk forward—trying not to think about outlaws stalking her in turn—and peer carefully through a screen of leaves.  
She gasped. This was a wolf—but a wolf large as a horse, his hide gleaming the most amazing silvery gray! Peering through the early-morning gloom, Sakura realized that the wolf had somehow managed to trap his might paws in a net of vines and couldn't get loose for all his struggles. Poor beast! If she left him here like this, he would surely starve. If poachers or hungry outlaws didn't find him first.  
But a trapped, frightened animal could be dangerous, and this was a very large wolf. Sakura approached carefully, crooning softly to him, "I'm not going to hurt you, you mighty thing. Just stay still, and I'll get you out of this. Just stay still."  
One silvery ear flicked in her direction, one large, dark, auburn eye rolled back to watch her. As Sakura drew her knife, she saw every muscle tense, and mouth slightly open to show his glinting, white teeth. However, the wolf remained perfectly still as she worked his paws free from the vines, one by one.  
"There! You're free!"  
The wolf was gone in one mighty stride. Sakura barely stifled a sob of loneliness, because after his dazzling silver vitality, the forest seemed all at once very dark and empty. But just as suddenly he was back, staring at her. His mouth opened. And a voice distorted but still quite understandable said: "Thank you." Well that's chappie five: The Wolf. Next up is Chappie Six: Companions on the Road. Please Review. Ja ne till next time 


End file.
